


Slow Down

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Stalking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi nutre sentimentos por Iruka, mas um novo pretendente pode atrapalhar seus planos.</p>
<p>Side A que talvez ganhe uma longfic.</p>
<p>KakaIru insinuado</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> Presente para Evil Kitsune! Por que eu esqueci completamente do aniversário dela! Gomen, mestra do meu coração!!
> 
> Notas importantes no final! Leia para ajudar a compreender o texto estranho que segue abaixo.
> 
> Obrigada e boa leitura!

Parte Única

 

– Kakashi – a voz soou tímida e vacilante pelo celular deixando o rapaz em alerta imediato – você pode vir aqui em casa? Eu... preciso de ajuda...

– Já estou indo – respondeu simplista encerrando a ligação. A raiva evidente foi denunciada pela força com que Kakashi segurou o pequeno e moderno aparelho.

Já intuía do que se tratava.

Todos os recentes problemas de Iruka tinham a ver com certa pessoa. Alguém que não conhecia limites ou fingia não conhecê-los, sempre indo além do lógico e moralmente aceitável.

Um rival que não levara a sério desde que entrara em campo, competindo pelo coração do moreninho.

Enquanto pegava a carteira e as chaves da casa, ia pensando em como tudo aquilo começara, no fundo do coração um pedido mudo para que não fosse nada muito grave.

Todavia encontraria um cenário pior do que o imaginado.

K&I

Ele era um professor universitário, tinha estabilidade profissional e financeira. E afetiva. Okay, Kakashi ainda não namorava firme, mas sua suposta estabilidade amorosa vinha do fato de estar apaixonado por um colega de trabalho: o auxiliar de coordenação do curso de Administração. Iruka era a pessoa mais encantadora que Kakashi tivera a honra de conhecer.

Ambos conviviam bastante, por que Kakashi era titular de três matérias no curso, e sempre participavam das mesmas reuniões de colegiado. Por vezes saiam com os outros professores e a coordenadora de curso, para beber sake quente e relaxar, geralmente às sextas-feiras, depois das últimas aulas.

Dessa forma, convivendo dia a dia, Kakashi se vira caindo nos encantos de seu jovem colega de trabalho. E começara a investir na conquista, com seu jeito sedutor e decidido.

Pouco a pouco foram se envolvendo, as saídas com amigos diminuindo... até que restara apenas ambos, numa espécie de encontro. Um pseudo encontro entre dois amigos de trabalho, religiosamente toda sexta-feira.

Kakashi não tinha certeza dos sentimentos de Iruka por si, mas sua intuição dizia que podia dar o próximo passo...

Só não tivera tempo. Um novo professor conseguira uma cadeira na universidade em que trabalhavam, com a saída de Kurenai, que resolvera se dedicar por completo à maternidade. Aparentemente o cara era um amigo de infância de Umino. Um homem de sorriso fácil chamado Mizuki.

Desde o começo Hatake pouco ou nada simpatizara com o rapaz. E não apenas por ele ser evidentemente um rival, mas pelo comportamento agressivo e pouco discreto. Mizuki agia como se fosse um predador e Iruka sua presa. Todos aqueles sorrisos vazios não o enganavam. Pelo contrário: faziam sua intuição acusar que algo estava errado. Muito errado.

Não poucas vezes Kakashi salvara seu amigo de situações constrangedoras, cortando investidas mais ousadas da parte do recém-chegado. Ele se fazia de cego ao desconforto do moreninho e sempre achava uma forma de ultrapassar limites. Adorava invadir o espaço pessoal de Iruka, estava sempre a enviar e-mails, SMS, deixar mensagens de voz no celular e recados na secretária eletrônica.

Hatake sabia-se a um passo de explodir de irritação e colocar o outro em seu devido lugar. Criara um plano que em sua mente era perfeito: usaria a oportunidade para se declarar a Umino e garantir, assim, que Mizuki ficasse longe do que seria seu.

Só não fizera ainda por que desconfiava que isso pressionaria o moreninho além da conta. E não queria colocar tal peso sobre os ombros do rapaz de modo leviano. Prepararia o terreno e exporia seus sentimentos sem parecer que estava se aproveitando dos gestos de Mizuki ou, pior ainda, insinuar que a declaração era por pena, para afastar alguém inconveniente.

Kakashi queria que Iruka enxergasse a pureza de seu amor e refletisse se podia responder a altura, de modo igualmente puro. Hatake sabia que ele podia, que era recíproco.

Isso era evidente no alívio e felicidade que brilhavam nos olhos de Umino sempre que Kakashi estava por perto. E essa alegria de viver não se refletia na presença de nenhum outro.

Porém, em sua confiança e tranqüilidade, Kakashi não levava em consideração diversos pontos a respeito de seu rival. Ele não sabia que Mizuki não jogava limpo. Na verdade jogava tão sujo quanto o mau caráter que era. Um verdadeiro stalker no pior sentido da coisa.

E Iruka também não lhe contava em detalhes o que o outro fazia, omitia certas coisas. O porquê Kakashi só descobriria mais tarde, claro. Quando tudo viesse a tona.

Até então julgava-se lutando de igual para igual contra um simples rival, ambos desejando conquistar o coração de alguém especial.

K&I

Quando chegou ao apartamento de Iruka, Kakashi encontrou a porta entreaberta. Aquilo lhe causou estranheza, por que o jovem moreno nunca deixaria aquela fresta de modo que o outro morador da casa escapasse. Um vira-latas que Umino resgatara das ruas e trouxera para morar consigo, após salvá-lo da morte por inanição. O bichinho de pêlo preto atendia pelo nome de Sharingan e era uma pequena fera, defendendo seu território com as presas afiadas. Se ele escapasse do apartamento podia morder alguém!

Preocupado, Kakashi abriu a porta devagar e entrou na residência.

– Iruka...?!

Chamou e ouviu um rosnado. Sharingan veio rápido da direção do quarto, com os dentes a mostra e o pelo preto arrepiado de modo agressivo. Não era a primeira vez que ficava irritado com a presença de Hatake, como se fizesse questão de demonstrar o ciúmes de alguém que almejava seu precioso dono. Porém, para surpresa de Kakashi, foi a primeira vez que o cãozinho relaxou sem que Iruka brigasse consigo. Olhou para o visitante com olhos pidões e caminhou mancando e choramingando até ele.

– Sharingan, o que foi? – abaixou-se e coçou atrás da orelha do bichinho que apenas choramingava – Onde está seu dono...?

Em resposta, o cachorro deu meia volta e mancou até a porta do quarto, ficando parado por lá, alternando olhares do interior do aposento para o homem ainda agachado na porta da sala.

Respirando fundo, Kakashi fechou a porta. Depois dirigiu-se ao quarto em que Iruka passava suas noites.

– Iruka, – falou em voz alta – estou entrando. Eu fiquei... o que aconteceu?!

O professor ficou tão surpreso com a cena que não pôde segurar a pergunta.

Umino estava sentado na cama, a expressão era de pura vergonha. Era óbvio que o moreninho parecia desejar que um buraco se abrisse no chão e o engolisse. Sequer teve coragem de encarar aquele que fora em seu resgate.

Os olhos espantados de Kakashi foram da blusa rasgada de Iruka para os lábios partidos sujos de sangue meio seco e, então, para as algemas que prendiam o pulso direito do rapaz a cabeceira da cama.

Como o silêncio se estendia de forma constrangedora, Hatake aproximou-se e sentou-se na cama, ainda chocado. De todos os cenários que esperava encontrar, aquele definitivamente não era um deles.

Sharingan choramingou na porta.

– Você está bem...? – o sensei perguntou.

– Sim. Estou – a voz do rapaz soou fraca – Sinto muito... eu só consegui pensar em ligar para você... eu...

– O que aconteceu? – a desconfiança fez Kakashi soar um tanto ríspido. Tinha um vislumbre bem claro do que acontecera. A confirmação veio nas palavras seguintes de Umino.

– Mizuki. Ele veio aqui... entendeu tudo errado e... as coisas saíram do controle – agitou o pulso arrancando um som metálico quando a algema friccionou a guarda da cama.

Felizmente Kakashi era excelente em camuflar o que sentia. Sua face parecia inexpressiva, mas por dentro era um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção. Seu primeiro impulso foi levantar-se dali e fazer Mizuki se arrepender de ter nascido. A grande custo controlou-se.

– Vamos dar um jeito de tirar você daí.

– Obrigado – Iruka olhou rápido para o mais velho antes de desviar os olhos outra vez – Pode... manter isso em segredo? É humilhante.

– Claro – seria um prazer. Kakashi queria o poder de retaliação todo para si.

O moreninho levou o dedo indicador da mão livre até a cicatriz e coçou de leve, gesto que fazia quando estava nervoso ou envergonhado.

– Sharingan merece um prêmio. Foi ele quem colocou Mizuki pra correr, mas levou um pontapé em troca. Também me trouxe o celular, mas isso demorou um pouco pra ele entender.

Kakashi não disse nada. No fundo agradeceu ao animal por ser tão protetor. Antes parecia um incomodo, agora não. Parecia mais como um anjo da guarda.

Enquanto analisava a algema e pensava em como ia tirar o rapaz dali, as palavras vieram aos seus lábios e escaparam sem que pudesse, ou quisesse, segurá-las.

– Ele nunca mais chegará perto de você – prometeu.

Iruka acenou com a cabeça; grato, mas incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. Podia sentir a ira emanando do corpo do mais velho, em ondas direcionadas ao causador daquela cena constrangedora.

Os planos românticos de Kakashi teria que esperar um pouco, até que o moreninho não estivesse tão abalado. Mas até então elegera um novo objetivo imediato: pegar Mizuki e lhe ensinar uma lição.

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Terminou por aqui! Hehehe, maldade a minha. Eu sei. Mas conforme fui digitando esse texto, percebi que o plot tem potencial para virar uma longfic. Então resumi a cena como essa história fosse um recorte de algo maior. Se eu me animar escrevo a long! Aproveito as férias.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado! Existem tão poucas fics desse casal. E eles merecem, pois são mega fofos!
> 
> Até a próxima.


End file.
